Problems
by Maud Greyluck
Summary: Written some time ago. Sirius & Harry, Regulus & Hermione. Slash. Too lazy to write the summary, it's not long story, more like long drabble. The Weasleys come to the picture.


**Title: **Problems

**Rating: **Dunno. PiGgish?

**Word count: **527

**Summary: **Written for sirry-slash , The Cookie Jar Challenge #14 Prompt Number 21 – Crookshanks. Broomstick. Molly Weasley. Sirius is afraid about someone and Harry thinks about Hermione's cat.

**Warnings: **AU. Slash. Necrophilia? – I was joking with that one I'm almost sure that they are alive – almost.

**AN: **My first Harry/Sirius with both parts alive and just like the one before – all mistakes on my own – my beta is on vacation. I wanted to take another challenge but someone was first (glares) – but it doesn't mean that I will cut my favourite R from my fics – I don't mention his name because it's belongs to another challenge.

**Category: **Humour.

* * *

**Problems**

Sirius stared at Harry in shock before he extracted from himself "He was kidding right?"

Harry tentatively looked at Sirius at the same time thinking 'How to tell him that his brother and Hermione may not come back from their evening visit at the Burrow. Suddenly he found an idea.

"Sirius I think that **Crookshanks** will be in need of new masters…"

Sirius jaw dropped to the floor before he asked "What he was thinking when he suggested this?"

"He thinks that he should tell mine ex-best friend that he should have his hands away from Hermione if he doesn't want to end as a skeleton in one of Blacks closets"

"In short words, he tries to end Black family on me instead of his potential offspring" Sirius commented.

"Something like that…" Harry mumbled.

* * *

"How was at the Weasleys?" Sirius risked a question while glancing at his brother and shifted on the couch to have Harry before him. 

"I strongly advise you Sirius to not visit the Weasleys in next few months, especially if it has something to do with telling them about your relationship with Harry. **Molly Weasley** wasn't excited when she found out that Hermione will be not called Mrs. Weasley, but Mrs. Black and I'm afraid that she will be not happy when she find out that her daughter for certain will not be called Mrs. Potter" his brother wobbly fall onto the armchair.

"You look like someone stick a broom into your ass" said Sirius when he was certain that his brother was too tired for trying to kill him.

"If I were you, Harry I would be afraid of Sirius, especially in the room with a **broomstick**. Excuse me but I think that a little kiss from Hermione would bright my mood" he left the room in a blink.

"Smartass, but with good ideas, don't you think Harry?" Sirius leaned to Harry's ear.

"Speaking about sticks Sirius, I'm not going to let you use any broomstick near my body" Harry turned to Sirius and attached his mouth to Sirius neck, kissing, sucking and biting delicate flesh. "Unless it will be you who would be on receiving end…"

Sirius moaned as Harry found particularly sensitive spot on his neck and was more than happy to go on.

* * *

Sirius' brother spend the following day laughing from him whenever he saw him "Kinky, aren't you big bro?" he said when he saw him for the first time after that evening. 

"Shut up before I decide to end Black dynasty on us," Sirius growled.

Then Hermione turned to Harry and said "Harry promise me that you will stop him from doing this, I'm rather fond of my boyfriend"

Harry smiled at her "You know that I don't have power over Blacks…"

"Liar! You for certain have a power over one of them and the other I can handle by myself" Hermione smiled like a devil.

"That you are getting when you have a lover who is younger than you about more than fifteen years" Sirius patted his brother back.

"At last I can walk straight" his brother's smile was as devilish as Hermione's.

* * *

**Another AN: **I have written it ages ago but decided to post it now. And well ... **if hits count was reviews ( Broken - 250 hits, 7 reviews )...**

**Anyway... if someone from here read my other stories I have second chapter for The Blacks already written and half of chapter third and half of this what I want to be in 19 chapter of BB II: FP... **

**REVIEW.**


End file.
